emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperors Era
|chinese_title = 诸帝时代 |first_appearance = 1-Mentioned |last_appearance = 1-Mentioned |notes = yes |overview = The Emperors Era is the only Era with complete records is the present day. started this Era and during it many more Immortal Emperors rose to power. The Emperors Era is widely acknowleadged as the golden age of cultivators. The Emperors Era ended 30,000 years ago, when was killed by Black Dragon King and the Heaven's Will was torn apart, which caused the start of the Difficult Dao Era. However, some people believe that the Emperors Era is still ongoing since the Difficult Dao Era was too short and couldn't be considered an Era of its own. |history = Min Ren's generation * Min Ren was born at the start of the and became its first Immortal Emperor. * Min Ren's followers: ** Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon was born. ** Su Ru was born. ** Min Ren's general and his daughter were born. ** Min Ren's first and second disciples were born. * Jiang Zuo was born. * True Martial Sea God was born. * Tantai Ruonan was born. * The Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom and Sect were created by Min Ren. * The True Martial Island was created by True Martial Sea God. * Battle of Dark Crow and Min Ren vs Evil Typha Tree * Su Ru gave birth to Min Ren's son and created the Heaven's Edge's Su Clan. Zhen Yu's generation * Zhen Yu most likely was the 's second Immortal Emperor. Mu Tian's generation * Mu Tian most likely was the 's third Immortal Emperor. . . . Yi Shi's generation * Yi Shi was born and became this generation's Immortal Emperor. * The All-Eras Ancient Kingdom was created by Yi Shi. unknown Immortal Emperor's generation * This unknown person became an Immortal Emperor after Yi Shi and before Er Shi. Er Shi's generation * Er Shi was born one generation after and became this generation's Immortal Emperor. . . . Hao Hai's generation * Hao Hai was born and became this generation's Immortal Emperor. * River Devourer Sea God was born and became this generation's Sea God. * Ling Fengyun was born. * The Thousand Emperors Gate was created by Hao Hai. Dao Huai's generation * Dao Huai was born and became this generation's Immortal Emperor, and the second Emperor of the Thousand Emperors Gate. Thousand Emperors Gate's third Emperor's generation * A member of the Thousand Emperors Gate became this generation's Immortal Emperor and the Gate's third Emperor. Thousand Emperors Gate's fourth Emperor's generation * A member of the Thousand Emperors Gate became this generation's Immortal Emperor and the Gate's fourth Emperor. Hong Tian's generation * Hong Tian was born and became this generation's Immortal Emperor. * The Thousand Emperors Gate's disciple was born and tried to become the Gate's fifth Immortal Emperor, but was killed by Hong Tian. * Heavenly Eagle Godchild was born. * Hundred-Life was born. * South Emperor was born and wanted to become an Immortal Emperor, but was defeated by Hong Tian and decided to evade this generation. * Jian Wenxin and Jian Wendi came out of seclusion. * Lunargrasp Fairy came out of seclusion. * The Thousand Emperors Gate was destroyed by Hong Tian. * The Divine Beast Realm was destroyed by Hong Tian. . . . Bing Yu's generation * Bing Yu was born sometime after Hong Tian's generation and became her generation's Immortal Emperor. * South Emperor came out of seclusion in this generation to compete for the Heaven's Will, but resealed himself once again after learning that Bing Yu was Dark Crow's follower. * The Ice Feather Palace was created by Bing Yu. Qilin's generation * Qilin was born and became this generation's Immortal Emperor. * The Heavenhoof Ravine was created by Qilin. Jin She's generation * Jin She was born and became this generation's Immortal Emperor. Jing Yu's generation * Jing Yu was born and became this generation's Immortal Emperor. * The Crystallized Sea Sect was created by Jing Yu. Shi Feng's generation * Shi Feng was born and became this generation's Immortal Emperor. * The Stony Edge Kingdom was created by Shi Feng. Diyi Jian's generation * Diyi Jian was born and became this generation's Immortal Emperor. * The Jian Clan was created by Diyi Jian. . . . Ming Du's generation * Ming Du came out of Necropolis and became this generation's Immortal Emperor. * The Nether Crossing Swamp was created by Ming Du. Black Dragon King's generation * Black Dragon King was born and reigned for three generations of Immortal Emperors. * The Heaven Suppression City was created by Black Dragon King. Qian Li's generation * Qian Li was born and became this generation's Immortal Emperor. * South Emperor came out of seclusion in this generation to compete for the Heaven's Will, but resealed himself once again after learning that Qian Li was Dark Crow's follower. * The Thousand Carp River was created by Qian Li. * Yu Zhengfeng and his sister were born. * Black Dragon King, Qian Li and Yu Zhengfeng stayed together because of Dark Crow and became known as Three Heroes. Yin Tian's generation * Yin Tian was born and became this generation's Immortal Emperor. * Gu Zun was born. * Arcane Guru was born. Ta Kong's generation =50,000 years ago = * Ta Kong was born. * Mu Shaodi was born. His younger brother, Mu Shaohuang, was born around the same time. * Meng Zhentian was born. * Stone Dragon God was born. * In an attempt to get more power to defeat Ta Kong, Mu Shaodi caused the Great Calamity that almost destroyed the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and the Sect declined ever since. ** Su Yu He's sentiment was awakened by the Great Calamity. She occupied the Zither Pavilion and it was renamed into the Ghost Pavilion. * Ta Kong became an Immortal Emperor. =~50,000 - 30,000 years ago = * The Space Trample Mountain was created by Ta Kong. * Liu San Jian was born. * Heavenly God Ancestor was born. * Ta Kong was killed by the Black Dragon King, and the Heaven's Will was torn apart, which ended the the and caused the start of the Difficult Dao Era. * Calamity God suddenly disappeared which weakened the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect even more. }}